


Our love is a canvas, and you are my paintbrush

by jonghtokki



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, implied aged up (but only like a few years), implied that they live in the United States tbh, like they are probably 25 ish, no plot dear god, side seongjoong, side woosan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghtokki/pseuds/jonghtokki
Summary: It's New Year's eve. Yunho and Yeosang reminisce.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Our love is a canvas, and you are my paintbrush

**Author's Note:**

> this honestly took me forever to finish ;3; it's probably my least favorite writing so far but I figured i needed to push through and finish it TnT anyway I hope you enjoy~

Yeosang gazed into the full length mirror, clasping a gold necklace over his burgundy turtleneck. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, brushing the waves out of his face, before turning his attention to the bathroom that was adjacent to the bedroom. Yunho stood, perched against the bathroom counter, narrowing his eyes into the mirror.

This was like the third time that he’s tried to fix his hair, to get his golden brown locks into that perfect swoop, his nostrils flaring when it wouldn't stick. Yeosang rolled his eyes and sauntered towards the door, leaning his weight against the doorframe. Yunho’s eyes met the blonde’s through the reflection, a shy smile creeping onto his face. Yeosang thought it was so cute how his cheeks and ears became so red. 

Yunho turned his body 180° towards the smaller man, leaning back against the counter. The sleeves to his beige button-up rolled up his forearms. He fixed his watch on his left hand. Oh did Yeosang want to eat him up right then and there-

“You know you don't have to impress anyone, they are just our friends.” Yeosang spoke so calmly. His voice like raw honey. Like thick molasses. The click of his tongue, the slight curl to the corner of his lips when he smiles, his sharp canines that peeked out. All of it was so charming. 

The couple were getting ready for their annual New Year’s Eve party at Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s place . The two did this every year for their close mates. They are kind enough to provide the booze and hospitality, and it's so easy to seduce the group with free beer.

“I know. But I still want to look good.” Yunho rebutted. To be fair, it was a good argument. Yeosang wouldn't want to show up looking like trash either, but the thing was, Yunho was naturally good at everything. If there was a task that needed to be done, Yunho could fix it. Or if they were playing a game, Yunho would win. He won at life, so easily, he'd have to try to look bad. So Yeosang just shrugged it off.

That's when Yunho saw it. The audacity the younger had. His eyes narrowed, his body began to burn with anger. He couldn't believe Yeosang had the nerve-

“You covered your birthmark again…” He leaned over Yeosang, brushing his thumb harshly over his temple. Yeosang took a step back and gently smacked Yunho’s hand away, scrunching his nose up. 

“Hey! It’s really distracting and I don't like it.” He pouts his lips cutely. It was Yunho's turn to roll his eyes now. He turned around and grabbed a tissue from the counter and erased the makeup from the latter’s temple. Yeosang compiled, there was no point in arguing with the brunette. Yunho always threw a fit whenever he tried to cover his birthmark. It was just a red splotch near his eye, what's so special about it anyway. 

After Yunho was finished, he crumpled up the tissue and tossed it towards the trash, landed it of course. He then leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss onto the younger’s lips. This slightly started Yeosang, his eyes widening before leaning closer towards the tall figure.

Yunho was the first to break the kiss with a small chuckle. Yeosang’s lips curled into a smile, lightly smacking the taller’s chest. He would never get tired of the sound of Yunho’s deep sweet laughter. They were so in love that it was actually sickening to witness.

They two made their way back into the bedroom, putting together their final touches of their outfits. Yeosang put on some simple studded earrings, and Yunho slid on a thick belt. 

“I could drive, but we are probably going to get drunk so it's kind of pointless.” Yunho suggested, and Yeosang nods his head in agreement. So they called an uber and waited. 

-

The couple arrived at Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s place a little after 9 pm. Yeosang twisted at the ring on his finger as they walked up to the porch. The air was unforgivingly frigid, even their breath was showing. Yunho had picked up on Yeosang’s nervous antics and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, giving a slight squeeze. 

“They are just our friends, ya know?” Yunho leaned towards the blonde and gently took his hand in his own. His hands were so warm around Yeosang’s daintier ones, like his own personal heat pack, or sun. Yeosang turned his head up and gave an affirmative nod.

“I know… but we haven't seen them in a while and they are going to ask questions about, ya know. And I hate questions.” Yeosang was now fumbling with Yunho’s fingers, and the ring on his finger.

“How about I do most of the talking then?” Yunho flashed a reassuring smile. Yeosang was so thankful for him. Yunho always pushed Yeosang to be his best, but he was never overbearing. Yunho was just a gentle giant that wanted Yeosang to be comfortable and happy, and Yeosang appreciated how supportive Yunho was. Yeosang is lucky he’s found someone as understanding and patient as he did.

The two walked inside, the warmth of the house enveloped them in a cocoon. The house smelled of cedar pine and a hint of burning wood. Immediately, the couple was jumped on by San and Mingi, two of the younger members of their friend group.

“Oh my god~~ we thought you'd never arrive. Come on everyone is waiting for you! We want to hear about it.” San squealed in excitement as he yanked off their winter coats and tossing them onto the armchair with the rest. 

“Yeah come on~ everyone is already drinking.” Mingi, Yunho’s long time best friend, was already slurring in his speech. His voice was deep and husky in contrast to San.

Yeosang shot a glare at Yunho. Everyone wants to talk about them, and Yeosang is not thrilled to say the least. Yunho on the other hand is incredibly sociable, he could talk about their endeavor all day if he wanted. 

Now the two of them are sitting side by side in the middle of the couch while the other six of their friends stare at them, burning holes into their skin. Wooyoung was on Yeosang’s left and Mingi on Yunho's right, two men who don't know anything about personal space.

“So go on~ tell us~~ we wanna hear about Jeju~~ about the  _ ʰᵒⁿᵉʸᵐᵒᵒⁿ _ ~” San says sweetly. The boy had leaned over Wooyoung. 

Yunho cleared his throat and clapped his hands together.

“Well…” He raised an eyebrow and turned towards Yeosang, but Yeosang had just motioned for Yunho to tell the story. Since he offered earlier;

Their plane ride of Jeju was exhausting. It was about 14 hours of nothing but babies crying, loud snoring, and turbulence. 

Neither of them were scared of flying, but when they were on a plane for that long, it got antsy. Yeosang’s anxiety was peaking from having to sit for this long. Yunho did his best to ease his newly wed, but at this point there wasn't much more he could do.

Yeosang dropped his suitcase at the end of the bed and stretched his arms over his head. The large open window of their hotel room casted a perfect silhouette on the smaller’s beautiful figure. Yunho just stared at him in awe. Yeosang turned his head over his shoulder and let out a short stifled laugh, he felt eyes on him.

“What are you staring at?”

It wasn't a surprise they spent most of their first day sleeping, snuggled up in each other. That happens when you get off a 14 hour flight. The hotel room was almost uncomfortably warm for Yunho, but Yeosang looked so peaceful with his head on his shoulder, hands on his chest, and legs intertwined. Yunho didn't have the heart to move his husband, not even to remove some clothing.

Later that evening, they had reservations to attend a fancy dinner or something. Neither of them really paid attention to what Yunho’s mother was saying about it back at home, but they were just told to dress  _ nice _ .

“Aren't these suits a little dramatic?” Yeosang, who was laying across the bed, muttered and lifted his gaze to his husband, who was struggling with his tie in the full length mirror.

“Hey, my mom said dress nice and handed me the suits with the brochure so I’m just taking her word for it, don't shoot the messenger.” Yunho lifted his hands in defense. Yeosang cracked a shy smile, “Is it hot in here? Or is it just me?” Yunho craned his stiff neck.

“It's you.”

“What?” Yunho turned his head, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“What?” Yeosang innocently retorted, playing coy. 

And that's how the rest of the evening went, Yeosang subtly teasing Yunho whenever he got the chance, because it was so cute how his husband's cheeks would turn pink or how he would get clammy. Because Yeosang  _ loved _ to tease. 

Apparently the event was a wine tasting. Neither of them were really big on wine drinking, but it must have just been something married couples do, and it's free alcohol, so neither of them really questioned why Yunho’s mother boomed this for them.

During the wine tasting event, Yeosang made several attempts at riling Yunho up. Perhaps it was a stray hand being placed on Yunho’s thigh, stroking his fingers up and down. The brunette placed his hand firmly over Yeosang, intertwining their fingers, trying to distract Yeosang from his antics.

The taxi ride home was full tousled hair and slightly whimpers being drowned by wet messy kisses. They couldn't keep their hands to themselves, and Yunho was sure to tip the cab driver an extra incentive for dealing with their indecent behavior. But Yeosang was hot and bothered, who is Yunho to say no?

Yeosang pulled the taller brunette into their hotel room by his tie, walking backwards until he hit the edge of the bed. His eyes dark, cheeks rosy and flushed. Confidence radiated off him, and oh, was it sexy. 

The two didn't waste any time. Yeosang crawled back on the bed, giggles escaping his lips in a fit as Yunho chased over him. The blonde had no mercy, dragging and biting Yunho’s bottom lip between his teeth, his hands roamed Yunho’s broad chest, carelessly pulling buttons of his shirt open. Yunho pulled away, which garnered a desperate whine from the blonde. 

“I know you're eager, babe, but these suits are expensive and I don't want to have that conversation with my mother if they get ruined.” Yunho confessed with a shudder, just thinking about that situation made his blood run cold, but Yeosang rolled his eyes, he didn't care about Yunho’s mother right now. Yunho was too much of a good boy sometimes. and he just wanted Yunho. Badly.

  
  


And that wasn't the only time they spent indulging in each other on their honeymoon. Yeosang can recall many more times that Yunho was on top of him (or behind him) than viewing actual monuments or attending events and festivals and what not. Yeosang cleared his throat and turned towards Yunho.

“Yeah so like… we did a wine tasting which was pretty cool. Saw some beaches but it was like freezing cold out…There was this cool festival that was going on while we were there... and we also like fucked a lot.” Yunho nodded his head and put his arm around his husband, “like… a whole lot.”

The blonde didn't say anything on that topic and just scanned the room. None of their friends were really surprised either.

“That honestly sounds like the dream… ya know like being on a island and just fucking… pretty romantic to me.” Wooyoung pondered at the ceiling. Everyone just nodded their head in unison. It was pretty romantic, wasn't it?

Later that evening, the crew had made their way into the kitchen, standing around an island full of snacks and beer. There was laughter and stories and Mingi getting a little too drunk, threatening to jump into the hot tub, but then Jongho had to remind him it was December 31st and in fact freezing cold outside.

Yeosang stood next to Yunho’s side most of the night, his hands resting on his tall shoulder, his face hiding behind his back every time he laughed. Yunho didn't really understand why Yeosang’s had the urge to hide like that, but there were a lot of things Yunho didn't seem to understand, like Yeosang covering his birthmark. What was he ashamed of? Maybe Yunho will never know.

The squad had all met each other in college. Yunho and Mingi had always been long time best friends though.

Mingi, San, Wooyoung, and Yunho were all roommates in college. Yeosang was a friend of San and Wooyoung, and one day he showed up at their dorms-step and asked if they had room to house him.

Apparently Yeosang’s roommate had dropped out unexpectedly, and Yeosang did not have the financial stability to pay rent himself. So the four decided that Yeosang could house himself on their couch. Yeosang promised it was only temporary and even offered to even pay part of their rent.

The longer Yeosang stayed, the closer him and Yunho got, and Yeosang stayed for a while. They actually found out they had a class together and ended up studying quite a bit. And by studying, they mean going out on secret dates and calling it “studying”. Unfortunately San, Mingi, and Wooyoung are smarter than the two thought and caught on rather quickly. After coming out, Yeosang eventually moved into Yunho’s room instead of taking the couch for the rest of his life. 

Everything was going well for the budding couple until someone reported them for unlawfully housing a fifth roommate and Yeosang was forced to move out (ya know, odd campus rules no one really understands, like what's the big deal in Yeosang living there anyway. Either way, Yunho kept tabs on which neighbor he thought reported them). 

Yeosang had nowhere to go, and since it was nearing the end of the school year anyway, Yunho decided they would move into a shared apartment together. 

And now three years later, the two got married. It honestly wasn't really a surprise when Yeosang announced they were engaged. Everyone knew they were perfect for each other. Yunho was more sociable, able to do the talking for the two of them, but something about Yeosang made him bashful and giddy. And Yeosang was shy with strangers but, oh boy, did he love to tease Yunho. Perfect opposites in a way. 

It was just shy of a few minutes until midnight when the group had gathered on Hongjoong’s deck, beer in hand, watching the fireworks on the horizon. In just a few more seconds it would be the next year, a blank slate, a chance to make amends, a chance to do something they were too scared to do before.

Yeosang never knew he’d see the day he got married. He didn't think he’d make it this far in life honesty. A few years ago he was in a bad state, and now he was  _ married _ , crazy how the world works. Yunho always had aspirations to get married, but he never knew it would be this amazing, this perfect. He never knew he could be this in love, that the perfect person existed. Yeosang wrapped his arms around Yunho’s abdomen, quietly chanting the countdown with the rest, he looked up at Yunho, slightly leaning up on his tiptoes.

3…

2….

1…. 

With each second they inched closer until their lips connected. Fireworks going off in the distance. The other six friends cheered and yelled obnoxiously.

Wooyoung drunkenly grabbed San by the cheeks and pressed a firm kiss to his lips (they weren't “officially” dating, but no one really questioned what they did anymore). Mingi and Jongho lifted Hongjoong into the air, all while Seonghwa was overprotectively making sure they didn't accidentally throw him over the edge of the balcony (just boyfriend things, ya know).

Yeosang leaned up into their kiss, his nose brushing against Yunho’s. The taller man brought his hand up to cup the side of Yeosang’s face. His hands were warm, he was warm, he was everything Yeosang wanted and needed. And Yeosang was everything Yunho wanted and needed. Yunho suppresses a laugh, his nose fanning air onto Yeosang's top lip.

They both pulled away, remaining centimeters from each other. Yunho placed another soft peck onto Yeosang’s lip. “I love you.” 

“Pathetic.”

It was such a Yeosang response that Yunho couldn't even be mad about. They both burst into a small fit of giggles before connecting their lips again and again and again. 

The couple arrived home around 2:30 am. Both of them drunk off their asses. Giggling their way to the bedroom, kicking off their shoes and throwing their jackets in their wake. Yunho jumped on the bed first, opening his arms for the younger. Yeosang attempted to copy Yunho, but he tripped over his own foot and face planted into the bed. The two gasping, unable to control their laughter. When Yeosang finally made it onto the bed, they curled up next to each other. 

Maybe it was the alcohol, or something unworldly, but suddenly Yunho weld up with tears and began crying. This caught Yeosang off guard. His eyes widened. 

“Hey hey, baby what's wrong, please don't cry.” The blonde cupped Yunho’s cheeks and brushed his tears away with his thumb. Yunho didn't respond and the sobbing continued. Yeosang didn't know what to do and so he just hugged his husband's head into his chest and let him cry. He rubbed his hand over the giant's back, his nose buried into his golden hair. “It’s okay Yunnie~ let it out, let it out.” He spoke softly and soothingly, the same honey voice that captivated Yunho over and over again. Yunho sniffled up a laugh, his large hands rising up to cup the younger’s cheeks, he brought their lips together again. Their kiss was gentle and sweet, their two lips fitting together perfectly like puzzle. 

“I just think that you're the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Yunho confessed softly, his voice barely above a creaky whisper. Yeosang’s lips drew to a shaky pout, his eyes now welling up. Yunho let out a loving laugh, “hey don't cry, don't cry.” He pursed his lips.

Yeosang smiles and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand.

“You're so annoying,” His voice cracked as he gave a playful push to Yunho’s chest, in which the latter scrunched his nose. Yunho grabbed Yeosang’s arms and pulled him on top of him. He knows Yeosang has a hard time reciprocating feelings, most of the time he deflects. It doesn't bother Yunho because he knows Yeosang loves him and cares about him. Even if he doesn't explicitly state it. They wouldn't have got this far if they didn't understand each other like that.

Yunho hugged Yeosang tightly into his chest, his chin and nose nuzzling into his hair now. Yeosang whined slightly while his arms found their way around the latter’s middle.

“We should get some rest, Yeo,” Yunho voiced quietly. His words barely coherent now. Yeosang just nodded his head, his nose brushing against the fabric of Yunho’s shirt, and hummed contently. The both of them quickly drifted off into their dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ thank you for reading :D  
> please leave a comment because it helps me get better  
> also my twitter is @jonghtokki 
> 
> Please stay healthy and stream inception >:)


End file.
